


I Will Heal You

by AnsleighRayneInWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Showering Castiel (Supernatural), Showering Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsleighRayneInWonderland/pseuds/AnsleighRayneInWonderland
Summary: The Angels have gone after Cas again, what happens when he appears injured at the Bunker to Dean. Please read, review and leave Kudos!*I do not own any of the characters, I only made up the story and borrowed them for my own amusement. This is not beta'd at all, all mistakes are my own.*
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	I Will Heal You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work I've posted, enjoy!

Castiel stands there wringing his hands, his eyes drift to the floor. The blush seemingly stuck on his cheeks. He wasn't sure how they got into this particular situation, nor did he want out of it. If there had ever been a chance for Dean to find out, it was now. No matter what did, he couldn't force himself to look up at Dean from his place on the bed. He looked around the room, needing, hoping for a distraction. "I.." The words are caught in his throat. "Cas, it's okay, let me help man." It's quiet, almost desperate. The damaged wings are obvious even from where he stood. "I can't.. Dean.. I.." 

It's past midnight when Dean heard the crash from Cas' room next door. The sound startled him awake, his gun immediately grabbed from under his pillow as he darted towards the others bedroom. He doesn't even knock, just bust through the door only for his heart to completely shatter at the shit before him. His eyes trail over the blood streaked clothing, the hunched position of the other man. He doesn't know what to do.

Castiel looked so small as he shivered, curled in on himself. His eyes finally connected with Dean. "They wanted to find you, they were determined." The words sound absolutely empty in Cas' rough, gravelly voice. He feels Dean reach out towards him, he almost shrinks away before contact is made, a gentle brush of Dean's hand as he traces over the torn left arm of the Trench coat. 

"Who? Tell me what happened Cas.." Dean's voice sounds much more in control than he truly feels. How dare anyone hurt his angel? 'Wait, MY angel?..' Before he can really focus on that, he had moved closer, gentle as possible. "I'm gonna take this off so I can check out the damage better." The words are almost just a breath as he slowly helps the Angel out of the Trench Coat along with his suit jacket, the amount of blood soaked into his dress shirt is alarming to Dean. 

"My brothers and sisters." The admission is laced with pain and disappointment, the words drenched in exhaustion, it's clear he doesn't want to elaborate quite yet.. The anger is instantaneous within the Hunter as he sinks next to Cas, the urge to protect him clear. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Dean wraps an arm carefully under Castiel's arms and braces himself as he hauls him up to stand. they start making their way towards Dean's bathroom. When Dean has the Angel sat down on the lid of the toilet, he's trying to figure out where to start. The injuries can't be seen past the blood caked shirt. "Okay.. I.. I need to take your off shirt and tie so I can see what's going on, okay Cas?" The words are soft. "I mean, uh, I need you to.." He tries to correct it. The only answer is a nod as Cas starts on the first few buttons. 

After several minutes of helping Cas out of the destroyed shirt, it's painful to look upon the marred chest. "Why aren't you healing?" Dean whispers as he's running a soft warm cloth over Castiel's chest slowly the blood and dirt are being wiped away. "I can't Dean, there is too much damage." The words almost sound like defeat and Dean refuses to hear that. "Tell me how to help Cas? Please?".. 

Dean trails the wash cloth to the Angels back, the sound ripped from his lungs practically obliterates the small amount of resolve Dean had left. "Cas, oh man, what? Talk to me.." The broken look on both their faces seeming to mirror the other. "It's.. Dean.. It's my wings.." His voice sounds so small, so vulnerable. "I can't.." His face scrunches in the way Dean would never admit how cute he finds it. "Can't what?" The words float through the air. "I can't clean them myself.." They hang in the air, almost a silent prayer. "I can do it, please, let me." Dean's reaching forward, resting his left hand on Castiel's right shoulder. The look of need and hope shining through blue eyes into green. "Dean, please.. Help me.." They echo in Dean's head, desperation apparent. "Okay, okay, just.. Tell me what to do Cas, anything.."

The wounded warrior of heaven forces himself to sit up straighter and winces as he manifested his wings out into the Earthly plain. Dean just stared in awe, even with how torn apart they are still absolutely breath stealing, even as it physically hurts Dean to see the feathers bent and broken, pointed off in different directions, blood speckled through the rainbow wings. "I need.." The sigh sounds like it comes from deep within. "I need help cleaning them.." The words sound broken. Dean doesn't even hesitate as he moves closer. "I need the broken feathers removed, and the rest straightened, I have to get the blood out or they will become matted." Dean nods as he slowly reaches out. "Tell me if I hurt you." The first few touches are shy, unsure, almost scared as he trails fingers along the delicate appendages. Slowly Dean becomes more comfortable, fingers becoming more sure. "I'm going to rinse them with hot water, okay?" His eyes haven't left the Angels wings, but, at the sound of a pained gasp Dean is instantly letting go. The shudder through Cas' body is almost violent. Their eyes instantly lock. "Dean.." It's almost a prayer in itself. 

"Yeah Cas?" Nerves, fear, hope. The different emotions flash through his eyes. The Hunters fingers are still ghosting through disheveled wings, back toward the shower, wings sagging into the heated water, every tender touch provided has Cas trying to keep himself composed. "That feels so good.." A small needy sound released. Dean feels himself struggling, trying to keep his body in check. "How can I make it better?" The words are out before the thought even finishes in his mind. The words hang there for not even a millisecond before Cas shifts his wings closer towards the man, the burning tingle that radiates through them is almost pleasing, almost causing a deep ache. 

"Deeper." Before Dean can control his movements, his hands are further into the dark shimmering wings. Combing through and getting rid of the carnage within, each brush through rinsing them blood, dirt and disconnected feathers. He had never been so thankful for the hot water tank at the Bunker before now. It's taking everything in Dean to keep himself in control, to be this close and to be allowed to touch, even if he didn't get to touch him in the way he wished. 

Fingers brush along the arched bones under the plume of feathers, a heart stopping moan that almost sounds painful in how deep it seems to come from. Dean's eyes instantly fall to where the sound came from. His heart thundering so hard he's sure Cas can hear it. "More.. Please.." A broken plea constricts Dean's lungs at the sound. Fingers have gone past feathers now, trailing up the Angels back, fingertips brush wet, warmth. At first Dean panics, he thinks it's more blood yanking his hand back to view. The thick liquid is black as silk, head tilting in confusion. "Preening oil.." His voice sounds almost breathless. "Would it help?" Dean asked with a twitch of his lips, his brain tugging between concern and arousal. Cas' wide blue eyes find Dean's and he gives what could be considered a nod of desperation. The scars and damages are slowly fading, repairing themselves. Dean teases the oil glands again, a shiny coat that he spreads on both bands before his fingers ghost to the tops of his wings Dean barely graces the smallest of feathers along the arches when a slow shudder tears through his Angel. "D.. Dean.." He had never heard his name sound so filthy before. "Tell me how to help you Cas." He steps closer to the Angel, close enough where he can whisper to him. "Tell me Angel, what do you need?" Cas has his head tipped forward against the shower wall, forearms braced above him. Dean doesn't care that his clothes are soaked through from the water, all he can focus on is continuing the touches and sounds each one causes. "Harder p..please Dean.. I need it harder." Dean's mouth goes completely dry in how wrecked it sounds, how close to begging it truly sounds. "Okay." It's barely a puff of air. Dean has moved closer now, resting his forehead against feathers, his hot breath faintly trails across them. He's now massaging the Angels wings with the type of pressure you'd use on someone's back. Cas is propped with most of his weight forward on the shower wall, the soft moans and whimpers causing Dean to shift his weight before he embarrassed himself. He accidentally strokes the oil glands again causing Cas to arch back towards Dean, tips of wings brushing against the front of his jeans. Dean had been biting his lip so hard it almost broke skin trying to stay silent, that was until he felt the brush against his half-hard cock he was trying to control. The sound Dean produced was barely loud enough to be heard by human ears, but Castiel heard it, practically could feel it ruffle his feathers as the nearly silent growl reverberated against them. 

They freeze at the feel of Castiel's feathers barely brushing against his hardening, jean clad, cock. In moments Dean turned Cas around, slamming his back to the wall his arms crowded the Angel against the wall, his erection now obvious against the delicate wings that were curled forward. "Dean, please.." A whimper. "Touch me.." A plea. 

"Okay." Is the response and suddenly they are no longer in the shower, somehow Dean is on top of Cas' straddling the thick thighs on their bed. His bed. He thinks to himself. Blue and green pass silent questions and answers back and forth, the calm before the storm. In the next moment Cas has disposed of Dean's shirt, nails sliding down the tanned, muscular, chest teasing sensitive buds into hard peeks. It takes one quick glance before they are crushing their lips together. It starts out desperate and needy, but, slowly it becomes sensual, promising. All feelings and words that couldn't or hadn't been said over the last 11 years are confirmed with each swipe of a tongue, each nip a lip. Castiel's fingers are tugging and twisting in the Hunters hair. At the feel of fingers clinging to wings a whining keen is heard. They are starting to rut against each other, both wanting more. "Cas, take 'em off. Need to feel you." He groans against the stubble right below his Angel's ear. Lips descending down his neck, nipping and teasing as they each struggle to undo the others pants without having to move from their current position.

Dean almost whimpers as he forces himself onto his knees undoing the belt, button and zipper. He rolls to his side awkwardly as he tries to get his shoes and jeans off tumbling directly off the bed with a loud thunk upon landing. "Son of a bitch.." He growls out, partially embarrassed as the man on the bed has leaned over and is just smirking down at him. "As much as I like you below me, you should probably come back up here if we're going to continue." Cas says almost smugly, chuckling just under his breath.

Dean gives a huff of a laugh as he carefully gets back up, quickly losing the remainder of his clothing. It takes Dean almost a full minute to actually look at Castiel and when he does, he could swear his heart stops at the sight. Laid before him is a masterpiece, his eyes trace every line and muscle, the soft blush of his overheated skin making Dean almost drool. The view continues down the trail of hair down his stomach before falling on the thick, heavy cock that's between the Angels legs. "I did not see that coming.." Dean mumbles in surprise. As much as he'd thought of the Angel naked, he'd never imagined he would be so hung.

The self confidence and mischief in Cas' eyes was almost overwhelming. "Do you like what you see Dean?.. You know, I did specifically choose this vessel for you. I had originally chosen a woman, but, when I found you, it didn't feel right." The pure desire that lit behind Dena's eyes had the Angels voice lower than ever as it continued to utter words that Dean never would have thought of as erotic before now. "I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition Dean, do you really think I've not heard all of your dirty little prayers to me?" Dean's breath catches, he's so hard it hurts, he's frozen for a few seconds before the fire is back in his blood and he's tackling Cas into the bed. Teeth nip roughly at each other, as hands explore expanses of skin, tracing every new inch they've never been allowed. "Cas, I prayed to you. Every night. Angel, why didn't you answer?" The words are rushed between breaths. "Becau.." The words falters in Cas' mouth as the man above him starts attacking his neck. "Dammit.. Because.." "Because I didn't think I deserved it." The last two words broken off in a sinfully, delicious moan forces its way from his throat as he digs his nails into Dean's hips, cresents presses into his skin. 

Dean slips a hand between their bodies, slotting their leaking cocks together in his hand, precome making the slide easier. They are both whimpering now, their breath entangled along with their limbs. "I need.. I need you Cas, please.." Dean whispers in his ear, a forceful nod of agreement felt in response. He sits back on his haunches between Cas' firm legs, spreading them further apart. "Pillow?" It's passed quickly between them and tucked under Castiel's hips. Dean's right hand is coated in precome stroking them together one last time before his fingers slide down along the underside of his cock, the seam of his balls, his taint, before tracing over the greedy hole that pulses in demand of more attention. 

"Dean!" Cas growls hips trying to chase the fingertips, almost whining until he feels them return, two gently teasing circles against the ring begging for more. "Do you know how long I've wanted this Angel? To see you coming apart for me?" He just nods at Dean's words, he's known, he's always known. He's always needed it too. "Answer me Cas." It's a demand, one he wouldn't imagine denying the other man. "Yes Dean, Ye.." His words are quickly cut off with almost a sob as he feels two fingers slide into him. He goes to reach for his cock to try and relieve the pressure. "Don't." It's a warning, Dean's voice low and dangerous, almost threatening with lust. His hands ball at his sides trying not to touch himself. 

Dean is just staring down at him with such a dark hunger that he can barely think straight. "Tell me more Angel, since you know, since you have known, what do you want me to do to you?" It's a promise and a dare against his ear, when he feels his earlobe nipped. "I want you inside me." The words are strained between gasp of breath. "I am inside you, I think you need to be more specific." He does a come hither move against Cas' sweet spot, feels the way he arches chasing the feeling. "Cock, I need your cock." It is the dirtiest thing he's ever heard and he knows he needs to hear more. Suddenly Dean is no longer teasing, he's fucking Castiel with two slick fingers, a needy whine is heard, wanting more. A third finger slides in and Cas sees stars. Every hit is a direct stroke on his prostate, he's not even making sounds anymore just these needy, high pitch almost cries. 

Cas can't decide if he wants more or wants it to stop, the intensity is so overwhelming. Everytime he tries to get away from Dean's fingers their cocks rub against each other making him jerk back into the fingers. "Please, please, please.." The raw begging of his tone making Dean's cock twitch roughly, he's slowly pulling his fingers away from his Angels hole, small gasps of mummuring at the loss before he feels the smooth, thick head of Dean's cock pressing against him. He tries to press against it, but, hands are quickly holding down his hips as the Hunter slowly presses forward breaching the tight ring of muscles, the head being engulfed in the absolute heat of Castiel. The Angel struggles trying to get his Hunter to move, or do something. "Are you ready?" He's asked softly, Cas nods. "Yes, please.." Dean slowly works himself into Cas, having to pause every inch or so before he cums and abruptly ends this, which is even harder to do when the man below you sounds so wrecked. Slowly a pace is started, it's gentle at first, experimental, soft kisses and gentle praises going back and forth. The fire soon building again, every moan and whine his Angel gives is the harder Dean gives it. He's buried to the hilt now, bodies clinging together, Dean is getting close, he can tell Cas is to, so gently he wraps his fingers around Cas' abandoned length and as he begins hitting his prostate straight on his strokes match perfectly. They aren't even kissing anymore just sharing the air between muttered words of need. "Cas, come for me.." The words are growled out as Dean slams into his prostate a final time, they both see stars, silent screams of pleasure wracking them both. Cas exploding at the same time as Dean he's coated inside and out in cum, they are both shaking in each other's arms from aftershocks trying to gain control of their bodies again.

Dean laid next to Cas a lazy grin on his face left arm wrapped tightly around Cas' waist pulling him in tighter to his side. "Iloveyou." Dean says so low it's almost missed by Cas. "I love you too Dean, now sleep." He says softly before kissing him again. Dean is tired, he's sated and he has never been happier that angels are dicks, because now he knows Castiel wants his.


End file.
